Conexões entre Personagens
Degrees of Separation is a term used to describe the shortness of social distance between any two people on Earth, based on their acquaintances. The average is 6, and this has inspired many theories about human interaction, including a popular culture game called "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon". Some, if not all of the characters have one or two degrees of separation between them. The likelihood of this occurring between passengers on a jetliner is fairly astronomical. The shortness of the separation between the characters is likely a large part of the puzzle/mystery of the show. Ocorrências As seguintes conexões entre os personagens aconteceram em outros locais além de hotéis, aeroportos, ou no avião logo antes do acidente. Essa lista é feita de acordo quando as conexões são primeiramente vistas e no segundo episódio em que elas são noticiadas. 1ª Temporada * Sawyer passou por Boone em uma delegacia australiana. * Sawyer conheceu o pai de Jack, Christian Shephard, em um bar australiano. * A filha de um homem que Jin deveria matar estava assistindo a entrevista de Hurley quando ele ganhou na loteria pela televisão. * Mary Jo foi com Sawyer a um quarto de motel; ela também era a garota da loteria que sorteou os números premiados de Hurley. * O empresário de Hurley, Ken Halperin, mencionou a fábrica de caixas na qual Locke trabalhou. 2ª Temporada * Jack conheceu Desmond enquanto corria no estádio. * O chefe de Hurley no Mr. Clucks, Randy Nations, também era o chefe de Locke na fábrica de caixas. * Hurley comentou sobre a Driveshaft em uma loja de CDs. * Quando Sarah se acidentou de carro, ela bateu no carro de Adam Rutherford, o pai de Shannon; Jack optou por salvar Sarah, resultando na morte de Adam. * Sayid apareceu na televisão quando Kate estava no escritório de Sam Austen. * O bimotor que Locke e Boone encontraram era o avião que levava drogas da Nigéria e no qual estava, Yemi, o irmão de Eko. * Sawyer se encontrou com Gordy em um restaurante aonde a mãe de Kate, Diane, era uma garçonete. * O Mr. Clucks e os Laboratórios Widmore apareciam no balão de Henry Gale. * Sayid encontrou o sargento Sam Austen, pai de Kate, que estava carregando uma foto de Kate quando pequena. * Locke inspecionou uma casa que, Nadia, (amor de infância de Sayid), estava planejando comprar. * Hurley, a mãe de Locke, Emily Annabeth Locke, e Libby estiveram no Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa. * Ana Lucia viajou para a Austrália com o pai de Jack, Christian Shephard. * Christian Shephard acertou Sawyer com a porta do carro quando ele a abriu para entrar em um bar. * Richard Malkin era o vidente que Claire visitou muitas vezes e forçou-a pegar o vôo 815. Mais tarde, Eko foi visitar a filha de Malkin, Charlotte, e foi dito por Malkin que a ressureição de sua filha era uma fraude assim como seus poderes de vidente. * Libby conheceu Desmond em uma lanchonete e deu-lhe seu barco. * Kelvin Inman interagiu com Sayid e Sam Austen durante a Guerra do Golfo. Mais tarde ele treinou Desmond na operação de cuidar da estação O Cisne. 3ª Temporada * Charlie e Hurley descobriram um disco de um grupo chamado Geronimo Jackson que nenhum dos dois nunca ouviram falar; Eddie Colburn foi visto usando uma camiseta com a foto do álbum quando esteve com Locke. Ele disse que era de seu pai. * Sawyer mencionou seu envolvimento no suposto Tampa Job para Hibbs, dizendo "o que poderia ter-nos feito perticipar do Tampa Job?" O marido de Kate eseteve envolvido em uma busca por um possível fugitivo relacionado ao Tampa Job, possivelmente Sawyer. * A irmã de Juliet usou o mesmo tipo de teste de gravidez que Kate e Sun. * Desmond reconheceu Charlie nas ruas de Londres. * No escritório de Charles Widmore, existia um quadro pintado pelo ex-namorado de Claire, Thomas. * Claire e Jack tem o mesmo pai. * Locke e seu pai acabaram caindo na mesma ilha. Conexões diretas * Boone e Shannon são meio-irmãos. * Jin e Sun são casados. * Rose e Bernard são casados. * Michael é o pai de Walt. * Claire é a mãe de Aaron. * Jack e Claire são meio-irmãos. * Nikki e Paulo são namorados. Connections at the hotel, airport or airplane The following connections happened immediately before, or during the flight, and do not count as a notable connection. 1ª Temporada * Jack sentou ao lado de Rose no avião. * Charlie passou correndo por Jack, Rose, Boone e Shannon no avião. * Jin esperou na linha de embarque atrás de Jack. * Jack conheceu Ana-Lucia no bar do aeroporto antes deles embarcarem. * No aeroporto, Sayid pediu a Shannon para cuidar de sua mala por um instante. * A briga que Michael e Walt tiveram no hotel na noite antes do embarque, acordou Steve. * Quando Hurley estava correndo para pegar o vôo, ele tentou entrar em um elevador cheio, ocupado por Charlie. * No aeroporto, Locke passou perto de Michael que estava no telefone com sua mãe. * No aeroporto, enquanto Jin estava entrando no banheiro, ele passou na frente de Sayid. * Hurley tentou passar na frente de Arzt na fila. * No avião, Arzt ajudou Claire a colocar sua bagagem no compartimento de carga. * Hurley piscou para Walt quando ele passou por Walt no avião. Season 2 * Rose accidentally dropped her pills at the airport and Locke, still in his wheelchair, picked them up for her. * Ana-Lucia was in line behind Jack and Jin when Jack was pleading with the airline employee about his father's coffin. * At the airport, Libby interrupted a conversation Eko was having with Charlotte Malkin. Season 3 * Nikki and Paulo bumped into Shannon and Boone in the waiting room. * Category:Listas Category:Temas